1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly, to a tool box with expandable receiving parts.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional tool box 90 is disclosed in FIG. 21 and comprises a base 91 and a cover 92. The base 91 includes two first connection members 911 on the rear side thereof, and the cover 92 has two second connection members 912 on the rear side thereof. The cover 92 is pivotably connected to the base 91 by extending two pins 93 extending through the corresponding first and second connection members 911, 912. There are two pins 93 required to connect the cover 92 to the base 91. The diameter of each of the two pins 93 is substantially the same as that of the first and second connection members 911, 912, so that once the pins 93 are installed to the first and second connection members 911, 912, they are difficult to be pulled out.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.